Harry Potter and the TimeBomb
by Tsunaswordrainguardian1
Summary: Harry Potter is celebrating his Big 4-0 tomorrow, and his family and friends decide to celebrate by throwing him a birthday party. Right when Ginny Potter was about to cut the cake, though, an explosion sends many of them back in time. This story is now discontinued. You may all use every part of this story as you wish.
1. Chapter 1

July 30th, 2020; a very busy day for the Potters. Why was it like this? Well, despite the fact that the young ones were going to Hogwarts tomorrow….

It was Harry Potter's birthday tomorrow. His Big-40, in fact.

The Weasleys were also excited, especially Ronald and Hermione Weasley, who had already done theirs. Teddy Lupin was also very happy that his godfather was to have another birthday, though not as excited as the Potter and Weasley kids.

One Potter decided to sleep in a _little_ late and got a certain wake-up call from one of her brothers.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! YOU BLOODY BASTARD! COME BACK HERE OR I'LL-" Lily yelled as a water balloon hit her face and her mouth was wide open.

"Ooh, right in the mouth!" James exclaimed, "I wouldn't do bad as a Chaser-"

"ACCIO BALLOON!" Lily yelled as one of them came into her hand at top speed, stopping just before it would've drenched her. James ran laughing as she chased after him, trying to get a good chance to throw it at him.

Harry was attempting to try and help Ginny with breakfast, but she refused every time.

"No, Harry," she moaned as she brought him over to a comfy chair, "it's your birthday tomorrow, and I am _not_ going to have you helping! Now you just _sit_ and behave while I make our breakfast-_sit_!" she pushed him on the chair and scurried back into the kitchen, hoping the omelets weren't overcooked. As soon as breakfast was on the table, the Weasleys and Potters came over to the table, Harry at the end. Ginny came over and stuffed a colorful party hat on his head, the families laughing as it partially slid down the front. Ginny brought over his breakfast and, as she put if down he kissed her. They stopped their kiss, pausing, then Harry took his hat off his head and put it on her. George shouted "Happy birthday, Ginny!" and everyone laughed. She transfigured the hat into a candle, which she lit, and put it on his omelet.

"Make a wish, honey." She looked into his eyes.

"Already have." he replied as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Eww…why are you guys kissing…sick…" James moaned.

"What? Kissing is awesome!" Teddy said gleefully as he started to snog Victoire. Everyone laughed as James looked away from them.

Later that night Harry was made a cake, and the _real_ happy birthday song was sung. But right as they finished and were about to wolf down the cake, a high-pitched whistle, which was getting louder, was heard.

"George, stop whistling." Albus complained.

"It's not me, Al…" he replied as it got louder and lower pitched.

There was a pause. Then Harry and Hermione both murmured, "Bloody Hell". They got up from the table and tried to gather everyone but it did nothing.

BOOM! That was the last sound Harry heard before he died.

The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now.

Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did.

Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow.

Three…minutes…Harry's eyes suddenly gave way as he suddenly passed out for about ten seconds. He awoke with a jolt, slowly getting up. He looked around where he was.

"Bloody Hell…"he murmured. The house was in ruin, three people were sleeping in moth-eaten sheets, it was loud-wait…three people?

He looked at the bodies. Two of them were fat, one of them thin. He barely recognized them. They were Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley.

"What in Merlin's hat am I doing here?" he audibly asked himself. Then he heard crunching outside.

He reached for his wand, but it wasn't there.

BOOM. Someone was trying to come in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter is not my property, but I did copy some stuff from it. Don't hate me.**

The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now.

Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did.

Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow.

Three…minutes…Harry's eyes suddenly gave way as he suddenly passed out for about ten seconds. He awoke with a jolt, slowly getting up. He looked around where he was.

"Bloody Hell…"he murmured. The house was in ruin, three people were sleeping in moth-eaten sheets, it was loud-wait…three people?

He looked at the bodies. Two of them were fat, one of them thin. He barely recognized them. They were Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley.

"What in Merlin's hat am I doing here?" he audibly asked himself. Then he heard crunching outside.

He reached for his wand, but it wasn't there.

BOOM. Someone was trying to come in.

BOOM. The fat boy jerked awake.

"Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly.

Suddenly, the man brought a long metal stick…no-it was a rifle….

"Who's there?" he shouted, "I warn you; I'm armed!" There was a pause.

SMASH! The door broke away from its hinges and fell forward. The person that stepped in was huge, his face almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.

He put the door back up and looked back to the group." Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey…"

"H-Hagrid…" Harry murmured.

"Yep, the name's Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

'_Bloody Hell, doesn't he remember me? Of course he's told me that already…unless…'_

"Las' time I saw yeh, you was only a baby," he said. "You look a lot like your dad, but you've got your mom's eyes…" he trailed off as his voice went raspy.

'_Of course…I'm in the past. But then no one remembers me! Damnit, whoever did that is going to pay!'_ Harry thought as his head bent down.

"Anyway — Harry," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here — I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste-you 'lright, Harry?"

"Y-yeah…'m alright…can we leave now?"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, boy?" Vernon shouted, "You're staying with us!"

"Shutup, Vernon." Harry growled and glared at him. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Like _you're_ going anywhere!" Vernon interrupted. "I demand you-"

"Stay here? With you? I'd rather get eaten by a Hungarian Horntail."

Hagrid couldn't help but stare at him. "You know then?" he asked.

"That I'm a wizard? Yeah, and I know a lot of spells too."

"H-how would you know?" Petunia shook with every word.

He looked at her. "None of your business, Petunia. Now, let me leave in peace before I tell everyone how bad of a sister you are."

"BAD…SISTER?" This seemed to aggravate her.

"Hm? Yeah, like how you called you sister a freak just because she decided to go to Hogwarts with Snape?" This left her petrified, probably wondering how the hell he knew such a thing."Come on Hagrid, I'm tired of this place." he said as he and Hagrid just went on the motorbike Hagrid had and went off into the night as Harry fell asleep in Hagrid's arm.

Harry woke early the next morning. Although he could tell it was daylight, he kept his eyes shut tight.

_It was a dream, _he told himself firmly. _I dreamed that Hagrid came to pick me up to go to Hogwarts. When I open my eyes I'll be at home with my wife and kids._

There was suddenly a loud tapping noise.

_And there's Ginny knocking on the door_, Harry thought, his heart rising. He opened his eyes, but wanted to close them at the sight.

Hagrid was lying down on a sofa and an owl was tapping at the window, a newspaper in its claw. Harry opened the window and got five knuts (out of habit) and it flew off. Hagrid yawned.

"Best be off, Harry, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school."

"To Gringotts then…" Harry trailed off.

Hagrid paused. "It's amazing' how much stuff yeh know, Harry. Hey," he looked down at Harry, "is 't true? About Lily 'n Snape?"

Harry blushed, "So let's go off to Gringotts!" he yelled as they stepped out of the house.

And so, they went to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry silently running to the back so as to not bring up attention.

"The usual, Hagrid?" the barkeeper asked.

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hog-Harry?"

"_Hagrid!"_ he heard a loud whisper and he turned around, Harry by the entrance to Diagon Alley. "'Course." Hagrid said and walked over to Harry, who already stepped through the open wall to the Alley. And so they walked to Gringotts.

"Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."

"You have his key, sir?"

"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose.

"Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key.

The goblin looked at it closely.

"That seems to be in order."

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

'_The Stone, I forgot!' _Harry thought.

The goblin read the letter carefully.

"Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

'_Oh great, Griphook…'_ Harry thought. The last time he saw the goblin was when they attempted to steal…

"Hagrid, wait!" he yelled as he ran back to the goblin at the front desk. "Excuse me, but there's a Dark Item in the Lestrange's Vault. _'Way to let it out, Harry.'_ he thought to himself.

The goblin glared down at him. "Excuse me?"

"Can I talk to you privately?" Harry asked the goblin. It stared at him for a few seconds. "Very well," it said at last, "come this way." It led him to a private room. Harry told him about the Hufflepuff goblet.

"I see. But how do you know this? And if you are wrong, you will be thrown into Azkaban for this."

"I know, I know, but look; that thing is a Horcrux and it-"

"Horcrux, you say?" the goblin asked, now fully interested. "I have not heard that word in a long time, young Potter. Are you sure about this?"

"Do you have any basilisk fangs?" Harry asked.

"No, not at the moment. They are very rare and dangerous."

"Okay. Keep it in the vault and do not speak to any other goblin about it until you do; this is a part of Voldemort we're-"

"You say his name?" the goblin asked, a slight quaver in his voice.

"Yes, and the goblet is a part of him; I would bet my whole vault itself on it. As long as it is not fake, the goblet is a Horcrux."

And he (sort-of reluctantly) told the goblin about Voldemort's history of the goblet.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," the goblin led him out of the room, an actual _smile_ on its face, "I shall look into it soon."

"Yeh 'lrigh', Harry?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

And so they got the gold that Harry needed; Hagrid also got the Stone. Harry decided that he would have a talk with him later about it.

"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's shop. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she asked. "Got the lot here — another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

She led him over by a platinum-blond boy, his hair slicked back. There was no denying that this was Draco Malfoy.

"Hello," he said, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Harry, his voice a little shaky.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

'_Same old Malfoy…same old git…'_ Harry thought to himself. He tried to suppress his laughter but couldn't.

"What's so funny?" Draco looked at him. "Have _you_ got y9ur own broom?"

"I bought a Nimbus Two-Thousand a few days ago." Harry lied. True, he didn't have the broom, but when Quidditch tryouts started he'd show him (not actually showing; sort-of demonstrating).

"Play Quidditch?"

"Yeah." Though no one would know.

"Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"Gryffindor." he replied, getting more bored by the minute.

Draco paused. "_Gryffindor_? That rubbish? Well, you do seem brave and all that stuff; I think you'd do better as a Slytherin, though. I say, look at that man!" he said suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.

"That's Hagrid," said Harry, "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"Hagrid's not a servant! He's the most loyal person I know to Dumbledore!" He started to get angry; if he had a wand right now, he'd use it on him.

"Dumbledore? Oh, that oaf of a headmaster."

As Harry clenched his fist and was about to punch him in the face, Madam Malkins came back into the fitting room. "That's you done, my dear."

He took the black school robe and practically ran out. "See you at Hogwarts, then." Draco said.

After Harry ate his Ice Cream, they bought all the stuff. All they had to do was buy a wand and a pet.

"All righ' Harry, I'll go buy yeh a birthday present."

"C-can you buy me a Snowy Owl?" Harry asked hurriedly, suddenly remembering Hedwig; maybe he'd by her!"'Course, Harry!" And so they went off. Harry got his wand, the same as before (Curious, curious…) and Hagrid bought Harry a snowy owl. He looked it in the eyes and it nibbled his ear and gave him a hoot. Then it started to hoot more, but softer (the song she hooted is known as Hedwig's Theme, and Harry taught it to her a short bit before she died in the future [I don't care if it didn't actually happen]). Harry's eyes gleamed. This song…it's so familiar…

"H-Hedwig…" A tear or two came out of his eyes and she nibbled his nose affectionately. Then Harry thought: if Hedwig, who was buried under the house, suddenly remembered him, then the others in the house would too! It was just a thought though, but he kept his hopes up.

He didn't need to keep his hopes up for long as someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around. The person had darkish skin and she had black hair.

"Harry. You remember me?" a very familiar voice came out.

"A-Angelina?" he asked.

"Oh Harry! I knew you'd remember me!" She hugged him tightly. "I was starting to think no one would remember me! Then I saw you, and…oh Harry…" She started to cry.

"Miss George, huh?" Harry asked as comfortably as he could. She nodded and hugged him tighter.

"You goin' on the train, Harry?" Hagrid asked. Harry had an idea.

"C-can I stay with-with Angelina till I go to Hogwarts?" he asked.

Hagrid looked at them. "Sure, better than goin back there to those damned Muggles." he said happily. "I gotr' go of to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore. See ya there!" At that Hagrid left Harry and Angelina.

Harry stayed at Angelina's for a month. It was kind of fun there, until she was suddenly reminded of George everyday. But, the month passed, and Harry and Angelina arrived at Platform Nine extra early.

"The Weasleys arrived a little later than me when I first went on the Plat-there they are!" Harry whispered as the red-heads came over. Molly was in front, talking to a younger Percy and what looked like Fred. Angelina surprisingly didn't run over to him; she knew that was Fred. But then three sad children were in the back of her, one of which Angelina suddenly ran behind. Ron looked at Angelina and saw Harry; he grabbed Ginny's arm as Angelina hugged a startled George and brought him over to Harry.

"What, Ron-" she looked at Harry. "H-Harry…" she walked over to him, tears in her eyes.

"Remember me, Ginny?" Harry asked, nervous that she might not. But he was wrong; she jumped on him, looking like she had never been happier in her life.

"I missed you so much, Harry! Oh my God, I couldn't stand it! That whole month, no word from you…" she started crying as she kissed his lips.

"Bloody Hell, Harry; you know what's going on?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," George added, "first that whistling noise, then that explosion! You and 'Mione yelled 'Bloody hell!' and next thing, nothing!"

"That had to be a-" Harry was about to say what it was before Molly Weasley came over. By the look on her face towards them, she didn't remember them.

"Ginny, get off that sweet boy! You know well that you're too young to-hello, dear!" She saw Harry and mentioned her family to follow her, Harry with Ginny and Angelina with George. They all stepped through the barrier carefully, Harry not needing help now, and they all arrived at the Hogwarts Express. Everyone except Harry, Ron, and Ginny started loading their things into the train. Harry mentioned Ron to go pack as he prepared to say bye to Ginny.

"Well, I guess you have to go to Hogwarts…" Ginny murmured.

"Yeah." Harry said sadly.

Ginny looked at Harry, tears in her eyes. "Please promise you'll write to me, will you?"

"I will. You too. And I really hope I can come over for Christmas-"

"Come on, Harry!" Ron yelled as the train started moving. Luckily Ron had the decency to pack Harry's things for him. Harry looked back to Ginny and kissed her lips before he ran to the train. She watched him as he arrived where Ron was and he barely waved to her as it disappeared.

Harry sat down on the seat, his head down. Ron went beside him and put his hands on his back, not knowing what words could cheer him up. A boy came over to the front of the door. "Sorry, but have any of you seen a toad at all?"

Harry looked up at the boy he knew as Neville Longbottom. "Sorry, we haven't seen him."

"Yes." he said miserably, "Well, if you see him…" And he closed the door.

"Hey, speaking of pets…" Harry clenched his fists, a weird feeling in his stomach, "you have Peter with you?"

A smirk went on his face. "Right here." He Disillusioned a cage, the gray rat shaking in its insides.

"Now we'll be able to free Sirius!" Harry said.

"Has anyone seen a-" a girl said from the door. She turned back to Neville, whispered for him to go on, and shut the door behind her. She blushed furiously and ran at Ron, kissing him to death.

"Ron-you-had me-so-worried!" she yelled as she hugged him.

"You too, 'Mione!" Ron murmured, her sudden appearance startling him. She turned to Harry.

"Harry, you remember me, right?" Harry nodded. "Oh good!" She sat on the seat beside Ron and was about to ask Harry about whatever she was going to talk about when a certain trio showed up at the door: Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Go away, Malfoy." Ron demanded.

Draco looked at him with a mean face, then turned to Harry. "Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"And? Not like it matters." Harry replied. "Now will you go away? We were eating."

He looked at Harry with a meaner face, but replaced it with a forced smile. He was about to say something when Hermione interrupted him, "And he doesn't need someone like _you_ telling him that there are better families, because no one here gives a rat's ass what you think."

He looked at Hermione. "I don't need a filthy Mudblood telling me what-" But he was rendered speechless as Ron waved his wand and Malfoy's vocals were silenced. They left as everyone laughed.

"Th-that was…bloody brilliant!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione laughed.

"Well, I suppose we should change into our robes." Harry said. And so they did. (As they had been with each other for about thirty years, they didn't mind undressing into their robes in front of each other; in fact, to Harry's dismay…well, I'm not going to talk about it.)

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

And so they stepped out of the train and went over to Hagrid, who was calling for first-years.

"Ev'ryone in?" he shouted. "Right then-FORWARD!"

And the boats moved forward. Hagrid yelled 'Heads down' as they passed under the cliff. Soon, they went past the cliff and they saw the castle. Everyone, even the Potter trio, were amazed at Hogwarts experience. Ron and Hermione leaned into each other, hand-in-hand. At last, they stopped in front of Hogwarts. They walked behind Hagrid in front of a door where he pounded on the door three times.


	3. DISCONTINUATION NOTICE

_**Harry Potter and the Timebomb**_ Notice:

Hello, readers. You're probably thinking that this doesn't seem like a chapter...and I'm afraid I'd have to say that yes, it isn't.

I am sorry to say that I won't be continuing this story. It was very hard making this decision because I like several things about it, mainly the plot. Unfortunately I don't have the willpower, nor the spark, to write it anymore. I'm sorry to anyone I might have disappointed, because when I published this story I was wanting to take it all the way.

And I want to thank the few following people who read & reviewed this story, even if you didn't say much at all:

International Girl  
eladkse  
Nashtalon  
babbi  
Starscape91

I want to thank the five of you, plus another reviewer that was anonymous, for deciding to review my story.

ADOPTION

If there is anyone out there who thinks this story is interesting and want to continue it, you can adopt it! Please message me on my profile about it! You may use anything from my story as you wish; however, if there is anything you would like for me to tell you (like how I wanted the story to go, and you want to do it the same way) then send me a Private Message.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. That, my friends, is owned by the one and only Joanne Katheen Rowling (the story) and Warner Bros. (the movie series).

Below are some things that I wanted for the story, and that I feel you all should have for any stories you make:

1) Harry wasn't supposed to be a Gary-Stu. For Time Travel fanfictions, making characters NOT be Mary-Sue or Gary-Stu is surprisingly hard.

2) This story was supposed to stretch the boundaries of how many characters I could send back in time. Again, it is surprisingly hard to do: the more characters you bring back, the more OOC material made; the more OOCs material, the more unbalanced the story becomes due to the high amount of personalities and back-stories not backed up by the story the fanfiction is based on; the more unbalanced the story becomes, the more likely it is for the story to literally fall apart and create so many contradictions that it would be better to discontinue the story.

3) I wanted for the spirits of their children (at least, the children caught in the "blast") to _follow_ their parents, and be able to communicate with them in their dreams. I don't even _need_ to tell you all how hard this would have been, because better stories than this have been cut short for doing the exact same thing.

4) I was going to see how I could much I could stretch the boundary of borderline-Haremism. I was going to have Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione, break up, then have Harry and Hermione get together before they all find what they really want and get back together in their original relationships (but not before a little...2 on 1 action). Although I love Harem fanfictions...1) there are already too many Harem fanfictions with Time Travel; and 2) the timeline for this would have disrupted the flow of the story, due to the fact that since Harry and Hermione like each other as well as Ginny, the spirits of all their kids vanish and the whole story would become a sort of Paradox because the spirits wouldn't actually disappear.

Anything else you want to ask me, you can PM me—or, you can review on this story, because even though I won't update I can still receive messages on the story.

I'm sorry to my readers if they liked this as much as I did, but I do hope you at least read (and review) on my other stories!


End file.
